Iron Star Company
General The Iron Star Company is a faction of mercenaries that first debuted in the event Reclamation. As VEGA Security efforts against suppressing the Miner Rebellion increases, Larus called in these soldiers of fortune and enlisted their aid in an uprising against the VEGA Federation. Lead by a headstrong and honourable, Her Majesty Keres Regina Et Imperatrix The seventh, frequently shortened to HM Keres VII, as well as her faithful second in command Tatiana Demina, the Iron Star Company follows their queen into battle against the VEGA Corporation with the intent of ceasing VEGA Corporation's oppression against the Miner Rebellion. As the Iron Star Company and Miner Rebellion repel the VEGA Security and forces them to retreat, they both face even greater foes, the Demon Corps and Aliens. After Keres VII's supposed demise, The Iron Star Company has splintered, with most of their forces remaining loyal to the VEGA Federation even after their corruption, and a handful under Tatiana Demina siding with the rebels. __TOC__ History Iron Star Company is a mercenary faction that was contacted by Larus to support the rebellion, in return for stolen VEGA technology. The faction appears to be focused mainly on profit and that their loyalty to the Miner Rebellion could be bought by the far more wealthy VEGA Corporation. Sybil stated that she has doubts about the deal with the Iron Star Company, but will take your orders nonetheless. Burr also acts similarly at first, but later comes to trust Iron Star Company and is impressed with Larus' contribution to the revolution's efforts. The Iron Star Company was first contacted during the event/operation Reclamation, the Iron Star Company provided the Miner Rebellion various technology to assist them in battle again VEGA Security who were becoming more voracious in acquiring Blood Amber by attacking Miner Rebellion bases. Throughout operations/events Emergence, Revenge, Evacuation, Warfront, Backlash and Shadow Strike, the combined efforts Miner Rebellion surviving the attacks from VEGA Security and disrupting their supply lines and Iron Star Company's attack against VEGA Corporation's headquarters forcing the senior officers of the VEGA Corporation to evacuate from their processing complexes. As the Iron Star Company breaches deeper in VEGA Corporation's territory, Bishop uses the power of the Blood Amber to corrupt a significant portion of the Iron Star Company to fight the Miner Rebellion and ambushes HM Keres VII's fleet. During events/operations known as Conspiracy and Blood Trials, strife strickens the Miner Rebellion as the corrupted portion of the Iron Star Company, branded as the Amber Army proceeds to attack the Miner Rebellion's bases allied with VEGA Security to acquire even more Blood Amber. In the Iron Blood event, Larus and Keres VII openly distrust on another, with issues such as Larus collecting Blood Amber for nefarious reasons through the market as well as withholding information regarding the nature of Blood Amber and VEGA Corporation's uses for it. Larus accuses the integrity of Iron Star Company's allegiance to the Miner Rebellion is untenable due to their mercenary nature and can be bought out at any time by the VEGA Corporation. The Miner Rebellion sides with HM Keres VII and together, they drive out the Bishop's forces in Zero Hour. VEGA Security still remain at large but no longer attack Miner Rebellion bases. As the battles subside, the Demon Corps, an elite military faction join forces with the remaining Amber Army invades into all sectors occupied by the Miner Rebellion and Iron Star Company. Lead by the ruthless General Geir, Demon Corps were not taking prisoners and began savagely attacking attack Miner Rebellion's bases alongside with the Amber in the event/operations Crossfire and Scorched Earth. As if the Demon Corps were not enough, during the event/operation Incursion, unknown alien fleets invade the sector through unstable wormholes and begin targeting Miner Rebellion fleets. They proved to be incredibly strong and both the ISC and Miner Rebellion suffer major casualties. As the Miner Rebellion and Iron Star Company struggle to survive the brutal attacks against both factions in operations and event Maelstrom and Search and Destroy, Keres VII's attempting to coax information from Algol proves fruitless, but Algol suggests the only way to survive to to eliminate General Geir, the leader of the Demon Corps. As the event Nemesis draws near, General Geir announces that his forces have arrived in full. Although the Amber Army has perished due to attrition on Miner Rebellion's intense fighting, he denounces that his death will have little consequence. In Vendetta, Keres declares war on the Miner Rebellion for allying with General Geir, this is short lasted as she met her supposed demise soon after at the hands of the Aliens. The Iron Star Company then splintered soon after, with most of the remnants remaining loyal to the VEGA Federation, and a handful, including their second-in-command Tatiana Demina siding with the rebels. She however survives, and was rescued by Rhea Dage much later in Redux. Still in denial and distrustful of the rebels, Keres escaped Rebel Command. In Chrysalis, Burr deployed search parties to look for her, and contacted Tatiana Demina for her assistance in looking for her. Tatiana agrees, but she calls the rebels incompetent, and chastises them for not informing her sooner as the ISC would have protected her had they known this happened. Keres was revealed to have escaped rebel custody in Catalyst, and she stole a Harvester from the Altairians and used it in a suicidal mission to attack Umbra HQ. The rebels pursue her, evacuating prisoners out of the way while Tatiana tries to dissuade Keres from the suicide mission. Ships and Technology The Iron Star Company have a strong emphasis on armor and durability. Their ships have bonus armor slots and innate bonus armor points. The bonus armor points do not affect their repair time. They sacrifice weapon slots for the additional armor slots, making them less lethal in combat but able to remain effective in combat for a longer period of time. The known hulls they have designed so far are the Heretic cruiser, the Python cutter, the Machete destroyer, the Vigilante battleship, the Hurricane frigate, and the Freyja carrier. A list of their ships can be found here. The Iron Star Company feature special technology that can only be exclusively equipped on Iron Star Company's ships such as Skirmish armor. Being a band of mercenaries, they feature less technologies in which they have originally developed than other factions. A list of their ship weapons can be found here. Being a rather nomadic group, the Iron Star Company have not developed any base turrets. Notable Figures The Iron Star Company is lead by their strong and valiant leader, Her Majesty Keres Et Imperatrix the Seventh, She is honourable, cooperative and noble in her conduct despite being a mercenary, her massive band of mercenaries will their queen in battle. Her second in command, Tatiana Demina, took the helm after Keres' demise, and has continuously helped the rebels even after the Iron Star Company splintered. Trivia * Iron Star Company is never seen in game in battle against the VEGA Corporation. ---- Category:Factions